Goods, and some services, have been sold through product catalogs for more than a century. In today's world of electronic data processing and communications, the internet provides consumers and sellers with promotional opportunities and benefits not previously made possible. This is particularly true for sellers who, up to now, have sold products and services only through paper catalogs, which are rapidly becoming a thing of the past. As in other retail sales areas, it is recognized by these inventors that consumers and retail sellers of various products and services are becoming more and more intrigued with the use of technology to aid in the search for compatible or suitable goods or services to be sold to the consuming public. However, using and searching presently-available websites of purveyors who advertise and sell such goods and services to consumers can be a very labor-intensive process.
In the view of these inventors, what is needed is a method, system and software product for providing much improved functionality of interactive digital catalogs for touch-screen devices. Indeed, electronic data processing, digital communication and tactile-actuated touch screen technologies make the method and system of the present invention possible. The present invention is also made possible by the use of specialized software that will allow consumers and retail sellers to access and utilize certain unique product selection formats, guides and search engines. The present invention provides consumers with a convenient and easy to use electronic platform for conducting electronic commerce via touch screen devices and further provides them with mobile capabilities for enhanced product selection.